The present invention relates to a seat post cushion assembly that includes a resilient member received in a hollow tube in which the seat post is inserted. An adjusting member is threadedly connected to the lower end of the hollow tube.
A conventional seat post is inserted into the seat tube of a bicycle frame and clamped by fastening a top end of the seat tube. The seat post and the seat tube are connected as one-piece so that there is no cushion function provided for the rider. Shocks are transferred to the rider directly from the solid combination of the seat tube and the seat post. A latest cushion assembly for the seat post uses a spring received in the seat tube and the seat post is engaged with the spring so that the load of the rider compresses the spring when the bicycle is ridden on a rugged road. By the deformation of the spring in the seat tube, the rider feels better for the shocks are absorbed by the spring. Nevertheless, the action of the spring cannot be adjusted so that the cushion assembly may not be satisfied by different users.
The present invention intends to provide a cushion assembly for seat post and the cushion assembly can be adjusted according individual needs.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a seat post cushion assembly which comprises a hollow tube having a first open end and a second open end. A seat post is inserted in the hollow tube from the first open end and a resilient member is inserted in the hollow tube from the second open end of the hollow tube. A first end of the resilient member contacts the seat post and an adjusting member is adjustably inserted in the second open end of the hollow tube and contacts a second end of the resilient member.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view to show the cushion assembly of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a perspective view to show the cushion assembly with the seat post inserted in the hollow tube;
FIG. 3 is a cross sectional view to show the cushion assembly of the present invention;
FIG. 4 shows that the adjusting member is threadedly connected to the second open end of the hollow tube and scale is marked on the shank of the adjusting member;
FIG. 5 is a perspective view to show the cushion assembly as shown in FIG. 4;
FIG. 6 is a cross sectional view to show the cushion assembly as shown in FIG. 4;
FIG. 7 is an enlarged cross section to show the adjusting member and the hollow tube of the cushion assembly as shown in FIG. 4;
FIG. 8 shows the adjusting member is rotated by using a wrench, and
FIG. 9 shows that the resilient member can be a spring.